


More than just a dream

by janeskanos



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, Female Tommy Oliver, I'll add more tags later on, Kim is a photographer, Rating May Change, They all live in New York, Trini is a busker, Zack is just mentioned but he'll show up, Zordon is a human being, kimberly hart and jason used to date, rita is plain sassy, this was originally an au i did on twitter but we'll get on to that later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeskanos/pseuds/janeskanos
Summary: This is a love story of not boy meets girl, but this is a love story of girl meets girl.Girl number one’s name is Trini Gomez, Trini Gomez is a struggling musician, she works at a company with a shitty boss who is her mother’s former summer fling in the day time, and at night she sings in the train station with her guitar and a pickle jar filled with extra money to pay rent, and she lives with her three best friends, one is a girl named Gia, they’ve been friends since pre-school, and she was a former bandmate of a band Trini formed back in middle school, the second girl is Emma, she’s dating Gia, and the final girl is Tommy, she’s a writer dating an actor named Zack Taylor.Girl two on the other hand, her name is Kimberly Hart, Kim is a photographer, she lives on her own, she has been dating or has dated this youtuber named Jason Scott for five years, and she’s very close friends with a famous pop star, Kira Ford.And this is their story.





	1. QUICK PSA

Hello There! Thanks for reading this fanfiction in advance, just a quick little PSA before we start on with the first chapter, this fanfic is originally an AU I made for my twitter account (It's a Kate Bishop x OC au, give my twitter @beckygstrini a follow if you're interested in reading the AU) and as I was working on it, I decided "Huh, this could work as a trimberly fanfic as well since the face claim I use for Kate Bishop is Naomi Scott and the face claim I use for my OC is Becky G. **THIS COULD WORK AS A TRIMBERLY FANFICTION**." So anyways here we are, and I hope you enjoy this fanfic! 

Peace out.


	2. PROLOUGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry if this took time to finish, enjoy!

This is a love story of not boy meets girl, but this is a love story of girl meets girl. 

Girl number one’s name is Trini Gomez, Trini Gomez is a struggling musician, she works at a company with a shitty boss who is her mother’s former summer fling in the day time, and at night she sings in the train station with her guitar and a pickle jar filled with extra money to pay rent, and she lives with her three best friends, one is a girl named Gia, they’ve been friends since pre-school, and she was a former bandmate of a band Trini formed back in middle school, the second girl is Emma, she’s dating Gia, and the final girl is Tommy, she’s a writer dating an actor named Zack Taylor.

Girl two on the other hand, her name is Kimberly Hart, Kim is a photographer, she lives on her own, she has been dating or has dated this youtuber named Jason Scott for five years, and she’s very close friends with a famous pop star, Kira Ford.

And this is their story.

The Office, 5 pm.

Trini is sitting down on her desk, fixing her things and texting her friends on how shitty her day was in the office. Trini heads downstairs to get her guitar from the front desk “Off to the subway?” Tori Hanson, the woman in charge of the front desk asked Trini. “Yep, I better make extra cash to pay rent, see you tomorrow Tori!” Trini responded, grabbing her guitar, leaving the office to start her session down in the subway. 

The subway, 30 minutes later.

Trini is seated on one of the steps of the stairs, doing her thing, playing the guitar singing her heart out, when all of a sudden she hears someone drunkenly sing a long and sob to her rendition of Complicated by Avril Lavigne. She glances at the person, It’s Kimberly Hart, you know the photographer? Holding a bottle of Whiskey, mascara running down her face, and she looks like she probably broke up and ended things with her boyfriend, Jason. 

Trini kept on singing and at the same time admiring the woman from the distance. She looks like a disney princess, Trini is mesmerized as she kept on strumming her six stringed instrument. Then, their eyes met, a spark happened. Then, Kimberly disappeared, entering a train, probably back to her apartment, leaving Trini… In love.

In the train, same time.

Kim is seated somewhere with her bottle of whiskey, eyes red from all the crying, still not over with two things. Jason and her breaking up, and having eye contact with Trini. Kim takes another swig from the bottle before texting Kira, but Kira texted first with her saying.

"What did you tweet?"

Then Kira sends her a screenshot of Kim’s tweet, which said 

@KimHartPhotography: WHUW DOU HAVIENG TOA MAYKDS

THINFA SOOO COEMPLONCATEDDDSAKFJD

Kim wipes her tears away before she replied to Kira… She’s still drunk.

KIM:

CTEU GSDEU QADSJH SIGNG

THAT IFNDS THEU SUBEWAY

KIRA:

A what is singing what in the what? 

Kim turn your autocorrect on, I can’t understand what you’re saying. All I 

understood was the word “subway.”

KIM:

CUET GURK SINGIGN IHUFE THE SUBEWAY

KIRA:

A cute girl was singing that song

in the subway?

KIM:

Yeeeeeeeeeeeees 

SHEEE PRETTEYYY AS WELL! 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

Kira im so ufjfckign gayyyyyyy 

for one woemrn and one owoemn ONLY!

KIRA:

Kim chill out, you know that you’ve just

ended a five year relationship with Jason.

KIM:

Kira…. 

please 

don’t saye his neame 

KIRA:

Oh okay, I understand.

You’re not handling this break up well huh? 

KIM:

Yes 

Five years

Geone

**gone 

Wasted

ARGH

KIRA:

Kim, I understand what you’re going through… I have an idea, how a

bout we meet up tomorrow and We’ll hang out, how does that sound?

KIM:

Sounds good.

I gtg Kira, my head hurts…

KIRA:

Okay, take all the time you need Kim.

I got your back :) 

Trini, Gia, Emma, and Tommy’s apartment, around 11 pm.

Trini knocks on the apartment door for the second time in a row, she has forgotten her keys again. Thankfully, three of her roommates are awake, Tommy opens the door for Trini. Their short friend sprints inside with a huge grin on her face “Looks like someone is happy today…” Emma, who is wrapped around Gia’s arms, looked at Trini put her stuff down “Story time bitches.” Trini said, sitting down on the couch next to Gia. 

“Oh hell yes! I live for you story times Gomez.” Tommy said as she closed the door and sat next to Trini, 

“Thank you for that compliment Tommy, very cool. Right so, I was doing my thing with the whole busking thing right? I was singing Complicated by Avril Lavigne, then all of a sudden there was this very beautiful girl…” Trini told her friends, Gia sat up straight, still not letting go of Emma “What did she look like?” The blonde asked.

“She had long hair, and looks like a disney princess.” Trini smiled and lets out a sigh, then her smile turned into a frown “but she looked so broken… Make up was running down her face and she was holding a bottle of jack daniels.” 

“So she was going through a tough break up?” Tommy asked.

Trini shrugged “I guess…”

“Did you get her number?” Emma asked her best friend, but Trini shook her head “Nope, I didn’t.” Her three friends look at her with a straight face which made Trini raise a brow “She left and I was too late!” The shorter girl stood up “I am now motivated to write a song about her.” She said grabbing her guitar and heading to her bedroom and proceeded to write and record the song, hoping one day Kim can listen to it or she’s hoping one day she’ll bump into Kim again.


	3. THE FIRST INTERACTION

Trini enters the coffee shop since it's the first thing she does in the morning before heading to her office, she proceeds to fall in line, the line is pretty long and can probably hurt the shorter girl's feet. 30 seconds have passed, Trini is almost near the cash register she turns around to see the pretty woman that she saw last night, Kimberly Hart, Kim chimes in the coffee shop, she looks like she’s in a big time rush.

Trini stopped looking at Kim because she might find it creepy, Trini walks up to the counter with a smile on her face "Hi can I get one..." She then glances at the taller girl behind her, Kim looks like she's in a big time rush or something. Trini smiles at her "I'm sorry, two iced caramel macchiatos." Trini told the cashier as she paid for the drinks as well. 

As Trini is about to sit somewhere, Kim walks up to Trini "Hey." Kim grabbed Trini's attention, the shorter girl turned around and smiled at Kim "Hi." Trini said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks for... you know ordering me coffee, I'm Kimberly by the way. Kimberly Hart, just… Call me Kim for short." Kim introduced herself to Trini. 

"I'm Trini Gomez, just call me… Trini." Trini introduced herself as well to Kim bringing her hand out for the other girl to shake, Trini lets go of Kim's hand as she heard her order "I'll be right back." Trini said with a gesture as she walked up the counter grabbing their drinks, Kim just nodded, waiting for Trini to return. 

"I am back." Trini said handing Kim's drink, "Thanks." Kim smiled at Trini as she pulled out a metal straw. 

"Save the turtles huh?" Trini asked Kim, raising a brow.

Kim replied with a nod and a tiny smile on her face "Yep, I want to save the planet."

Trini grabs her own straw showing it to Kim "Same here." all of a sudden, Trini's phone rang, and it's from her annoying boss. "Will you give me a second?" Trini puts her drink down and left the coffee shop to talk to her boss on the phone. A few minutes later, Trini enters the coffee shop, looking stressed after that phone call. "Sorry to keep you waiting, my boss, he's a pain in the ass. He wants me to the office at this very moment." Trini apologized, scratching the back of her head, laughing nervously.

"It's alright, It was nice meeting you Trini, and thanks for the drink by the way." Kim smiled at Trini as she got her drink, Trini smiled back patting Kim on the shoulder "It's all good, also nice meeting you as well Kim. Sorry to cut the conversation short I need to go now." She said the last part fast, running out of the coffee shop with her cup of coffee in her hand. Kim sighed seeing the short girl running out of the coffee shop. She brought out her phone to see her lockscreen is still a photo of her and Jason, Kim sighed and unlocked her phone and decided to message Kira about what happened a few minutes ago as she left the coffee shop.

"Hey Kira, guess what?" Kim texted her best friend as she starts to walk out of the coffee shop

KIRA:

Yo? What’s up

KIM:

Guess who got the name of the girl she saw?

KIRA:

Lemme guess, you?

KIM:

Yes.

KIRA:

Congratulations, did you get her number?

KIM:

No.

KIRA:

…..

KIM:

What? She was in a rush.

KIRA:

Well that’s valid, anyways where are you?

KIM:

I am on my way, I am just calling for a cab.

KIRA:

Just walk or something, that's what you New Yorkers do right?

It’s sunny outside but it’s a lil bit cold so… yeah.

KIM:

Too late, I already got a cab Kira.

KIRA:

Okay, just let me know if you’re here already girl

KIM:

Okay, gotcha!

—————————————————————————————————————

Meanwhile at Emma, Gia, Trini, and Tommy’s group chat…. 

TRINI:

Ladies I got the name of the drunk disney princess.

EMMA:

Whats ha name?

TRINI:

Kimberly Hart

The most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard

GIA:

Can someone tell Trini to shush it up before she starts to type out

musical related shit?

EMMA:

Well you’re too late.

TRINI:

KIMBERLYYYYYYYYYYYY 

I JUST MET A GIRL NAMED KIMBERLY

AND SUDDENLY THAT NAME WILL NEVER BE THE SAME

TO MEEEEEEEEEEE

TOMMY:

Well she is a theatre major, and she ALWAYS breaks in

a song.... 

EMMA:

And she did play Anita once.

TRINI:

You two are right

GIA:

Did you get her number tho?

TOMMY:

Bold to assume that Trini got her number.

GIA:

I am just guessing!

TRINI:

hahahahahahahaha

nope.

EMMA:

Knew it

TRINI:

Listen, I was in a big time rush (gia, please don’t post a video

of you blasting the big time rush theme song)

GIA:

UH OH UUUH OH.mp4

Too late Gomez.

TRINI:

….

Anyways, I gotta bounce I am entering the

office bye!


	4. THE NUMBER

The train station, 8 pm.

Kimberly spent the entire day with Kira, they went to the salon and Kim got a haircut which suits her, went out for lunch, probably watched a musical, you know, hanging out and all. As soon as the day was about to be over, she hears the sweet sound of Trini’s voice and decided to write down her number on a taco bell receipt that she’s been keeping in her wallet for the past few days. Kim walks up to Trini who is busy singing some songs from the early 2000s and puts the piece of paper inside the jar and leaves.

Gia, Emma, Tommy, and Trini’s apartment 11pm.

Trini bursts in the door of her apartment to see her three roommates sitting down on the couch watching a movie on Trini's netflix account "Hey guys." She greeted her roommates with a smile on her face, "There is our struggling musician!" Emma said with a smile on her face pausing the movie. "How is everyone's jobs doing?" Trini asked putting the jar she uses for her performances down on the table, "It was great." Gia responded with a smile on her face, resting her head on Emma's shoulder.

"Good to know." Trini smiled and opened the jar she uses and starts to count the money she has earned for today "So, how much money will be added to the rent jar?" Tommy stood up and sat next to Trini, who is busy counting "So far... I've earned... Two hundred thirty six dollars and ninety four cents." Trini looked at Tommy with a smile on her face putting the money that she earned on the rent jar, which is a jar where in Emma, Gia, Trini, and Tommy have to put money in, whether it's loose change or the money Trini earns while she's performing.

"Nice, also why is there a taco bell receipt in your jar?" Emma holds up the taco bell receipt and asked Trini, Trini looks at the piece of paper Emma is holding, Trini raised an eyebrow grabbing the receipt from Emma.

"No idea… But all I know is that this is going to the collection of receipts they put in my jar." Trini answered and all of a sudden, here eyes widened to see the back of the receipt to see this:

Hey, thanks for the coffee here's my number.

(XXX)-XX-XXXX

-Kim

"Oh my God." Trini exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Gia turned around to see Trini's eyes are still glued on the receipt "Yo guys remember the Kimberly Hart girl I met earlier this morning?" Trini asked her roommates as they nodded "She gave me her number." She looked at her roommates with a smile on her face, "That's amazing. Go and message her or call her!" Emma said in an encouraging tone, but Trini shrugged "I don't know guys, should I?" She said, not letting go of the receipt, sitting down on the chair grabbing her phone "Well duh, of course! You've been whining about wanting a girlfriend for years, now it's your chance." Gia told Trini. "Okay okay, fine!" Trini lets out a chuckle, inputting the phone number she got on her cellphone.

"Hey, is this Kimberly Hart's phone number?" Trini typed and hits send. "I sent her a message, and now we shall wait!” Trini said and a few seconds later, she heard a “ping!” from her cellphone, It’s Kim, she finally responded to Trini’s message.

KIM:

Yeah this is Kimberly Hart, who is this?

TRINI:

Uhm… This is Trini remember? The girl who bought

you iced coffee earlier this morning

KIM:

Oh yeah! Hey how are you doing?

TRINI:

I am doing good, I am tired but still had the chance

to y’know message you. So yeah, what have you been

up to recently?

KIM:

Hmmm… Nothing much, I just went out with my friend and I got

a haircut, wanna see?

TRINI:

Sure, send it my way!

KIM:

NewHairCut.jpg

TRINI:

WOW.

KIM:

What do you think?

TRINI:

You look amazing! Not gonna lie, you look better with short hair.

Kim’s face turns red as she saw Trini’s message about her new hair cut, but she responds to her text message anyways.

KIM:

Thanks, let’s uh… Get to know each other more, because 

thats one of my favorite things to do when I first meet someone

TRINI:

Cool! I’ll go first, I grew up with two brothers and I have a theatre

major (I went to NYU) so technically I am a theatre kid. I now work for my

mom’s ex boyfriend and he’s a pain in the ass, I also live with my three

bestfriends.

You?

KIM:

That’s so cool, also I love musicals, I am not a theatre kid but I love musicals

I am more of a sondheim person. Ooh! And I also take pictures.

TRINI:

wAIT WAIT YOU LOVE SONDHEIM?!?!

BITCH ME TOO! My fave sondheim musical is west side story hahaha

I played anita (in the matinee)

get that the last five years reference?

KIM:

yeah, obvs hahaha

and it’s okay, it’s cute to see you like… Geek out over musicals.

When Trini saw that message, she all of a sudden fell off the chair she’s sitting on, her roommates looks at her “Trin you alright?” Gia asked her best friend. Trini stands up and sits on the couch with her friends “You guys see this shit?!?” She shows the text message to the three 

“Respond with an excuse.” Tommy suggested to the shorter girl.

TRINI:

Thanks hahaha, I gotta go by the way. Y’know, work and all.

KIM:

Wait a minute

TRINI:

Yup?

KIM:

My friend, Kira is uhm… Doing a show at a bar, it’s Haswell Green’s. Y’know

the one in west 52nd street?

TRINI:

Yes, obviously.

KIM:

Are you down? It’s this saturday.

TRINI:

Is it cool if I bring my friends with me?

KIM:

Yeah.

TRINI:

Cool, hey I gotta go now for real, I am hella tired.

It was nice talking to you by the way :)

KIM:

Oh… Good night then, thanks for the coffee.

After their conversation, Kim is lying down on her bed, she puts her phone down and stares at the ceiling. Oh dear Lord… She’s in love, and so is Trini who is blabbering about Kim to her friends in her apartment. 

“Can saturday come already?” Kim and Trini said in unison in different parts of New York. Kim said it in her bedroom, and Trini said it in the living room.

  
  



	5. PHONE CALL NUMBER ONE

Trini, Gia, Emma, and Tommy’s apartment, 5 am in the morning.

Trini’s phone lights up and her phone starts to ring, it’s a phone call from Kim, why would Kim call her at an ungodly hour? Trini wakes up and answers the call.

“Hello?” Trini responded in a groggy tone, she just woke up… Obviously

KIM: "Hi, sorry if I called you at an ungodly hour."

TRINI: "Hey Kim it's alright, what's up?"

KIM: “Nothing much, can’t sleep… Obviously that’s why I called you.”

Trini laughs and stands up and leaves her room heading to the kitchen. 

TRINI: “You’re funny.”

KIM: “Thanks, I try to be funny. What are you up to?”

Trini groaned and rolled her eyes

TRINI: “Preparing for work.” 

Trini groans as she closed the cabinet behind her.

KIM: “Is there something wrong?”

TRINI: “Sort of… Another day at work means only one thing, my boss will yell at my face again, I swear to God if he doesn’t stop yelling at my face I might go deaf at the age of thirty.”

KIM: “Oof.”

TRINI: “Yeah… Oof indeed.”

KIM: “I listened to your songs by the way.”

TRINI: “Oh nice, how were they?”

KIM: “They were good, you’re very talented not gonna lie.”

Trini sits on the counter top, giggling.

TRINI: “Exactly, why is no one dating me yet? I am smart, well… sort of, I am funny, I have a pleasing personality, I am pretty, I can sing…”

KIM: “Because the universe is saving you for me…?”

_ Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, quick think of something Hart.  _ Kim thought after saying that.

TRINI: “What?”

KIM: “Nothing! I meant to say… Because the universe is saving you for someone else who will love you.

TRINI: “Oh okay, I hope that person will come tho…” 

KIM: “Oh, yeah. They will, soon. I am just feeling a little sleepy now also I have a lot of photography things to do. Anyway, like I said, you down next week? I got a message from Kira, that it’s on Thursday, 9 pm, don’t be late.”

TRINI: “Surely, I won’t and I’ll message you alright. Also I gotta go now, I have a train to catch and you on the other hand, go get some sleep, I don’t want anyone getting through the day sleep deprived.”

Kim laughs and looks at the ceiling of her own apartment

KIM: “Yeah okay, have a good day at work and I might just see you later at the subway.”

TRINI: “I will, okay I gotta bounce now bye Kim!”

*****PHONE CALL HAS ENDED*****

Kim’s apartment, 6:30 am.

As the phone call between her and Trini ended, she sighed and looked at the text conversation the two had earlier this morning. Kim decided to message Trini one more time before she falls asleep.

“Have a good day at work T :)”

Then she presses send, but she’s still high key embarrassed with the thing she just said to Trini.


	6. THE NIGHT OUT

6pm, Trini's apartment.

"C'mon ladies, let's go!" Trini stepped out of her room wearing a black graphic shirt, pants and shoes, with a little dash of makeup to finish the look. she checked her phone if Kim has sent her any messages so far, turns out Kim didn't send any messages. "Okay we're ready!" Emma bursts out of her and Gia's room, striking a pose as Trini laughed "You're wearing that?" Gia asked her best friend, pointing at her outfit.

"What? We're just going to Haswell Green's?" Trini did a little twirl "Nuh uh, you’re meeting up with Kim again, also your outfit is missing something… Let me enter your room." Emma said heading to Trini's room grabbing her black star wars hoodie, throwing it at her.

“Seriously? Kim might think I am a huge nerd which I already am, but I just wore this yesterday.” Trini complained.

“Just wear it, maybe you’ll get a compliment from Kim. Who knows.” Emma responded with a smile on her face.

The short girl rolled her eyes as she puts the jacket on it on "There! It completes the look!" Gia smiled as she walked away.

"C'mon guys, let's go already it's like... Quarter to seven." Trini checked her watch "We also need to get a train as well, where is Tommy?" She asked the couple "I am here, I just waxed my legs even though I am wearing jeans!” Tommy shows up and locks the door of her room, "Okay then, let's go!" Trini opened the door and sprinted to the elevator.

Thirty minutes have passed, Emma, Gia, and Trini finally arrived at the venue. On the corner of Trini's eye, she has spotted Kim, talking to Kira, holding a camera. Trini stopped walking, she stood still, staring at Kim, getting a closer view at the taller woman. Kim turned around to see Trini staring at her "I'll talk to you later, Trini is there." Kim said to Kira and responded with a nod and finger guns. "Trini!" Kim said with a smile on her face, then Trini snaps back to reality, hearing the people behind her and all the sounds surrounding her.

"Hey, I told you I made it!" She said with open arms, laughing "And I see you uh... Got your camera, that looks cool." She smiled at the taller girl, God this is awkward. Trini do something, say something... INTRODUCE HER TO YOUR ROOMMATES! "Oh! Yeah, do you want to meet my roommates?" Trini gestured to her roommates looking at the venue

"Oh sure, lead the way!" Kim said, Trini grabs her hand and leads her to where Emma, Tommy, and Gia is. "Kim, these are my roommates. Gia, Emma, and Tommy." She introduced Kim to her roommates, "Hi!" Kim waved at the three ladies "So you're the girl my best friend met a few days ago." Gia crossed her arms looking at Kim. 

The taller girl nodded and smiled "Yep, she's very nice." She turned around to see Kira getting ready "Oh shit, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later after the show." Kim smiled at Trini's room mates and back at Trini patting her shoulder as she left "Okay, see ya." Trini said looking at Kim walk away, Trini turned around again to see her three roommates trying not to tease her.

"I know what you guys are about to do." She squinted at them with a smile forming on her face.

After the gig, Trini and her three friends are seated somewhere and meanwhile Trini saw Kim talking to Kira again, “Go talk to her.” Tommy told Trini, but Trini gave the other girl a confused look “You sure?” Gia takes a swig from her drink and nodded “Yeah, go talk to her. You’re a very confident lady.” Gia responded. Trini took a deep breath and stood up and walked up to Kim and Kira. 

"Hey! Nice set earlier." The shorter girl butted in the conversation, Trini awkwardly smiled at the two "Oh I know you, I follow you on soundcloud and twitter!" Kira said smiling at Trini.

Trini froze for ten seconds "You do?" She raised an eyebrow.

Kira nods "Yep, you have nice covers and the recent song you posted. It's good."

Trini laughed at the compliment that she got from the famous singer songwriter "Thanks Kira."

Kira chuckled and patted Trini on the shoulder "Just call me Kira, anyways Kim, I'll leave you two for a while." Kira stepped away so the two girls can talk, but all they did was look at each other for a while, pretty awkward. "I can't believe Kira knows you!" Kim exclaimed, breaking the awkward barrier of silence between them.

"I know right?!? It’s a very small world. Hey, can we like… sit down somewhere, my feet are killing me." Trini lets out a chuckle.

"Sure, sure." Kim said as she looks for a place for them to sit down and talk. Trini suddenly felt her phone vibrate, she pulled her phone out to see a message from Gia "Yo, Sailor me, Emma, and Tommy are heading home already. Enjoy the rest of the night!" Trini then followed Kim to see she already found a seat. Trini sat across Kim "So, how was your day?" The taller girl asked Trini,

"It was good." She responded.

"I you know, uh... did the music thing earlier this time because, hey it's the weekend. I have no work every weekend so I have time for my music. What about you? What did you do yesterday and what did you do earlier?" Trini explained and asked.

Kim sighed and looked at the window and back at Trini "Yesterday, I decided to stay home, Watch netflix, and earlier I roamed around the streets of New York and took some photos." She looks at what the shorter girl is wearing for tonight and smiled, looking at the jacket "I didn't know you like Star Wars." Trini looked at her jacket and back at Kim "Oh... Uh, yeah I love Star wars. That's like my favorite film of all time!" She lets out a laugh, crossing her arms.

"You're such a nerd, anyways... Three favorite movies to recommend to someone." Kim copied Trini's posture with a smirk on her face, 'This is pretty hard, but easy.' Trini thought as she runs her fingers through her hair.

"Okay, three movies?"

"Three FAVORITE movies to recommend to someone."

"Okay, got it... 500 days of Summer, Perks of Being a Wallflower, and Mean Girls. Or just any movie with a good soundtrack, I am a sucker for movies with a good soundtrack." Trini responded with a smile on her face, "You? Give me YOUR top three."

Kim claps her hands together "Alright... 13 Going on 30, why? Young Mark Ruffalo, Clueless, the fashion and young Paul Rudd, and The Fault in Our Stars, sad but has a nice soundtrack." Kim brings out her camera again and takes a photo of Trini staring at the window, 

Trini  glances at Kim after taking the picture "Did you just take a photo of me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you don't like it? In my opinion you look nice." She showed her the photo, Trini's eyes widened "Huh, you're right... Send it to me later if you can. Also recommend me one song for me to listen to." Trini said, Kim took a deep breath, most of the songs that she can think of remind her of Jason and the stupid playlist that he gave her on their second anniversary "Uhm... Listen to... After Midnight by Blink 182." That's one of her favorite songs that ISN'T A PART OF THE PLAYLIST that she got.

"You have taste, as a matter of fact, I'll give you two songs to listen Cry by Mandy Moore... and Heaven is a place on earth by Belinda Carlisle " Trini checked her phone, crap she might miss the train back to her apartment, and she probably doesn't have a key with her "Hey, listen I gotta go, I might miss the train back to my place, let's just text okay?" Trini stood up and patted Kim's head.

"Yeah sure, just text me when you arrive at the apartment, and DON'T DIE!" Kim said as Trini left the place. Kira took over Trini's seat while Kim is just looking at her leave, "So... Do you think she likes you or not?" Kira asked her best friend.

Kim shrugged and looked at Kira "I guess?"

Meanwhile back in Trini's apartment, Emma, Gia, and Tommy are on the sofa watching another movie. Gia looks at Trini who is not talking

"Yo Trin you okay?" Gia asks Trini, Trini replies with a nod. 

"I think she's still processing the fact her and Kim had some alone time." Tommy told the blonde, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Kim just called me a nerd because of the jacket and she took a photo of me and said I look nice." Trini responded and she starts to smile, burying her face on the Jacket she's still wearing, Trini lets out a muffled squeal. 

"You're so definitely inlove with Kim." Emma commented, Trini stands up "I'll be sleeping soundly tonight!" She said as she frolics to her bedroom. 


	7. THE RIDE HOME

Trini's office, 11:30 pm, monday. Trini is sitting down on her chair, alone in her office as some of the lights are gone, she hears her phone ring and see who is calling her, It's Kim. Trini picks the phone up and puts the device on her ear.

TRINI: “Hello? Kim?”

KIM: “I am outside your office.”

The short girl suddenly remembered that Kim's going to pick her up, she literally forgot about it "Oh yeah, I'll head downstairs now, sorry." Trini ended the call packing her stuff and leaving the office, as she arrived at the lobby, she waved goodbye to Tori and left the building. Meanwhile in the car, Kim is just sitting down, scrolling through her phone and all of a sudden, Trini knocks on the car window and Kim unlocks the door. "Sorry if I kept you waiting, my office is at the 14th floor, and the uhm… Elevator is shitty." Trini apologized as she entered the car, laughing nervously putting her seatbelt on.

"Hey it's all good, I am so sorry your boss had to you know... Keep you up there for the whole day." Kim responded starting the car and begins to drive 

“I know, it’s like I am a princess locked away in a tower and you’re like the knight in shining armor with a horse. But the horse is a Subaru, and you’re not wearing any armor.” Trini said

As Kim has her eyes on the road and Trini looks at her "Also, It's fine, I had to deal with his bullshit for three years, and tomorrow is the day I decided to quit my job and focus on the thing I love the most, music ." She said looking at the bright lights of the city, 

"New York never fails to make me smile." Trini looked at the bright lights of New York City "Me too, that's why I love this place." Kim glanced at Trini for a short while and back at the road

"Where's your place again?" Kim asked her.

"Oh yeah, make a left." Trini snapped back to reality as Kim makes a left "And stop." Kim stops driving, then she looks at Trini for confirmation.

"Is this your place?" She asked looking at the apartment building in front of them. Trini nodded "Yup, anyways... Thanks for picking me up and driving me back to my place, it’s a very kind move." Trini smiles at Kim, "It’s nothing… You know, when I took the train earlier after a photoshoot, I am not used to seeing you in your corner singing and playing the guitar, It feels like… you're a part of my life now." Kim told the shorter girl, looking into her eyes for a while.

"I guess I am now a part of your life now even though I've known you for a week huh." Trini said, looking into Kim’s eyes.

"Yeah, you are a part of my life." Kim smiled back.

Awkward silence filled the air once more as the two of them have no idea on what to do, "Listen, I gotta go." Trini spoke.

Trini pats the side of Kim's face "Drive safe." Trini said as she got her bag and left Kim's car, entering her apartment building. Kim watches Trini leave, she sighs and hits her head on the steering wheel. Kim was so close pulling Trini in for a kiss or admitting on how she feels for Trini, "I'm so stupid." She said to herself as she drove back to her apartment.

As Trini entered the apartment, her room mates waved at her and she waved back, heading to her room. As the shorter girl closes the door, Trini flopped on her bed, she sighed and wiped her tears away. "Congratulations Gomez, you're a fucking dumbass." She said to herself. Then she hears a knock on her door, it's Gia. Trini stands up and opens the door

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you Tommy bought some Chinese food and saved some for yo-" The blonde looks at the shorter girls eyes "Are you crying?" She asked. 

“What?” Trini wiped the tears from her eyes “No I am not.” Trini lied to her best friend.

Gia crossed her arms and raised a brow which made the shorter girl roll her eyes, “Okay, you got me. I was crying.” Trini said heading to the living room. 

“You were crying because?” Gia asked another question, Trini grabs the chinese food from the microwave and sits on the couch “I did something stupid, also I am quitting my job first thing in the morning.” Trini told her best friend.

“Well that’s great, anyways what’s the stupid thing you did?” Gia sat down while Trini is eating, Trini stops for a while and lets out a sigh “Okay, so Kim drove me home which was a kind move of her. Then this stupid thing I did was… I didn’t tell her how I feel.” Trini rambled to her best friend.

Meanwhile at a diner, Kim is with Kira and her other friends Adam Park and Billy Cranston. Kim is in shambles, the two boys are confused.

“Why is Kim crying?” Billy asked Kira who is comforting Kim.

“She’s into this girl who is a busker, and she hasn’t kept her mouth shut ever since.” Kira responded.

“Wait what happened to her and Jason?” Adam asked.

“They broke up due to some… Reasons.” Kira answered again.

“I am a dumbass, I was this close to telling Trini how I feel, I know I am slowly moving on from Jason and all… I am so confused! Does Trini even like me or what?” Kim starts to ramble, burying her face between her palms.

“Just give it some time I guess? I know break ups are terrible and all but yeah give that some time.” Billy told Kim, 

but Kira rolled her eyes and groaned “That’s what I’ve been telling her and all that jazz, Adam any advice?”

Adam taps her shoulder, Kim looks up and sits up straight “Kim, ask her out.” He suggested to Kim. 

Kim looks at Kira and Billy as well, they nodded “Life is too short anyways.” Kira told her.

“What does this Trini girl look like anyways?” Adam asked Kim.

Kim brings her phone out and shows a picture that Trini sent to her, the photo was her at work looking all stressed but beautiful at the same time. 

“Oh you better ask her out tomorrow.” Adam said.

Kim looks at her friends and smiled at them “You know what I will ask her out tomorrow.” Kim stands up and leaves her friends “You know what happens if everything goes south?” Kira yelled “I know, I’ll go to you guys Kimberly Hart out!” Kim said as she left the diner. 


	8. QUITTING THE JOB

Trini looks at the building for the last time before she quits her job. She has been working in that building for three years, Trini enters the building and does the thing she does every day. Greet Tori the desk lady in the lobby, sprint to the elevator, press the button that leads her to the 14th floor, but this time she’s wearing high heels that she borrowed from Emma and make-up, which is a rare thing for Trini but whatever, she better make her last day of work memorable. 

As she arrived at the 14th floor, she was greeted by none other than her boss... Roderick Lewis, she’s known to be her mom's ex boyfriend when she was in high school. He will be the reason why Trini will lose her hearing by the age of 30, reason... He yells at her ear for the past 3 years, 

"GOMEZ WHERE ARE THE FILES THAT YOU WE'RE SUPPOSED TO SEND TO ME LAST WEEK?!?" Roderick yelled at Trini's face, Trini clenched her fists looking at her boss "ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" Trini snapped at her boss as all of the people in the building looked at her. She has the look in her eyes that screams that she has had it with Roderick and she's fed up with his bullshit, She takes a deep breath.

"Listen you crustaceous cheapskate I've been working my ass off in this establishment for what? Three years? And all you do is yell at me as soon as I enter this hellhole also known as the office, you yell at- not just me but you yell at EVERYONE IN THE ROOM, and I am sick of it, WE ALL ARE SICK OF IT. 'Trini where is this? Trini where is that?' Yelling here, Yelling there. Jesus Christ, you're making everybody's head hurt, and YOU'RE making my head hurt for THREE FUCKING YEARS. And It's stressing me the FUCK out." Trini answered back at her boss, Roderick was left speechless with nothing to say, Trini looks at her soon to be former co-workers, smiling at her. 

"So to simplify the thing I said to you incase you didn't understand shit because all you do is get mad at people. I quit and you can kiss my ass, because you know what I'm gonna do? I'll do the thing I love the most, making music!" Trini out loud as she walks backwards "Also no wonder why my mom broke up with you, and you can suck my dick." Trini flipped Roderick off as she left the office.

"Well that just happened, everyone back to work CHOP CHOP!" Roderick finally spoke, clapping his hands as he said "Chop Chop!" 

As Trini stepped out of the building, she felt half of the weight of her chest is gone, no more boss yelling at her telling her what to do. She brings her phone out to call Tommy, since Gia and Emma have jobs. 

"Hello you have reached Tommy Oliver's phone, what's up?" Tommy answered Trini's phone call.

"Hello Tommy, I'll be passing by the apartment to get my guitar and I'll buy us some pizza and cheap wine after I perform at the subway, We're celebrating!" Trini said in an enthusiastic tone,

Meanwhile at the apartment, Tommy stood up “You quit?” She asked.

“Hell yeah I did, like I said we’re celebrating bitch! Also my feet are killing me, How the hell does Emma walk in these?” she then ends the call and calls for a taxi heading back to the apartment.


	9. CHEERS TO UNEMPLOYMENT

Trini's apartment, 11pm.

Trini, Gia, Emma, and Tommy are in the living room watching How I Met Your Mother on the television using well, Trini's netflix account while they're eating pizza and drinking cheap wine that Trini bought on the way home.

Gia pauses the episode they're watching and stands up, raising her glass "Ladies, I would like to propose a toast to Trini Gomez, the woman who had to suffer three years in an office with a shitty and toxic boss. Now she's free and she'll be able to do the thing she loves the most, making music." Gia winks at Trini after that small speech.

"To Trini!" Tommy, Emma, and Gia said in unison.

"To unemployment bitches!" Trini raised her glass as well as they downed their glasses of wine. "So what are your plans now? I know you said that you'll do music now, but what are your actual plans? Will you still continue singing for a small crowd in a train station or step up to a new level?" Emma asked.

Trini shrugged, clueless on what the future holds for her and that music career "I have no idea, I'll probably still continue performing in train stations, post covers and original songs in poor audio in soundcloud OR I'll sign in the same record label as Kira Ford." She responded and focused on the television, "Do the second one you mentioned, that's a better idea."

As the four friends were watching another episode, Then all of a sudden, "Oh my God!" Trini's jaw dropped and a smile formed on her face, she covered her mouth using her hand and stood up. Her three roommates looks at her, confused "What's going on?" Tommy asked Trini.

"Guys… I AM BEING OFFERED TO SPEAK TO MR. ZORDON FROM ZORDON RECORDS TOMORROW!" She announced to her roommates, Gia gasped "No way!" The blonde jumped out of her seat looking at Trini' "Yes, look!" She hands her phone to Gia, Emma, and Tommy looks at the message, reading it as well "You better say yes." Emma told Trini. "I did say yes, It has been idk how many hours since I quit my job, now I am getting offered to talk to the head of a record label Kira Ford is signed to.” Trini sat down again, “You’re attracting luck mate, who knows one day Kimberly Hart will ask you out.” Emma wiggled her eyebrows nudging Trini’s arm. Trini mockingly laughed and rolled her eyes “Call 1-800-i wish.” She responded as she continued to watch “I am serious, I can tell she’ll message you in a few minutes.”, a few minutes later her phone made a noise, it’s a text message, just like Emma said.

Trini opens her phone to see that Kim sent her a meme, she laughed “Was that Kim?” Gia teased her best friend, but Trini gave a straight answer “Yep, she sent me a meme and- Holy shit.”

“What happened?” Tommy woke up all of a sudden

"Guys... KIM JUST ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE!" She announced to her roommates, Gia gasped "No way!" The blonde jumped out of her seat looking at Trini' "Yes, look!" She hands her phone to Gia, Emma, and Tommy looks at the message, reading it as well "You better say yes." Emma told Trini. "I will say yes, and give my phone back Gia!" She snatched her phone from Gia's hands responding to Kim's message, "And now we shall wait!" Trini said slouching, a few seconds later her phone lights up, it's a message from Kim.

"What did she say?" Emma asked her.

"It's official, she said yes, I'm meeting her next week at the same coffee shop where we had our first actual interaction." Trini said with a smile on her face. Tommy, Emma, and Gia cheered as if they were watching a soccer game or a baseball game, but in reality they are just watching a sitcom "You are getting the girl of your dreams!" Gia smiled at her best friend, Trini laughed "You guys are right... I am close to getting the girl of my dreams."


	10. THE RECORD LABEL

ZORDON RECORDS 12 noon, the next day

“Guys I am nervous.” Trini told her friends who is with her staring at the huge building that is Zordon Records “Is this why you brought us here?” Emma asked Trini entering the building, “I need emotional support, plus you guys have been there for me since that stupid job.” Trini responded walking to the front desk “Good morning, how can I help you?” Lauren Shiba, the woman handling the front desk asked Trini looking at her dead in the eye. “I am looking for uh… Aisha Campbell, Mr. Zordon’s secretary.” Trini smiles at the woman and Lauren raises an eyebrow of confusion “What for?” 

“She told me that I’ll be meeting with Mr. Zordon around 12.” Trini smiled again, Anna said with a smile, “Give me a moment, would you?” Trini nods as a response. She looks at her friends and they give her a thumbs up.

A few minutes later, Aisha shows up “Where’s Trini Gomez?” She asked out loud. Trini, who is seated with her friends stood up “Over here.” Trini responded waving at her to grab Aisha’s attention, Aisha walks up to the four girls and Trini and shook Aisha’s hand “So, where’s Mr. Zordon?” She asked. “Just follow me.” Aisha proceeds to walk to the elevator, Trini and her friends followed Aisha’s direction and they rode the elevator.

As they reached the 10th floor, they hopped off the elevator “I’ll let you know when Mr. Zordon is ready, I listened to your songs, they’re pretty great.” Aisha smiled at the shorter girl and headed straight to her desk, the four girls sat somewhere and in the corner of Trini’s eye, she sees Kira. She stands up and walks up to her “Hey… Kira right?” The shorter girl leaned against the wall, Kira turned around to see Trini standing next to her “Yep, that’s me. What are you doing here?” Kira asked Trini. 

“The big man himself is about to talk to me, you?” Trini responded.

“Recording an album, can’t wait to show it to the world.” Kira answered Trini’s question. 

“Trini, Zordon’s here to see you.” Aisha grabbed Trini’s attention “I gotta go.” Trini patted Kira’s shoulder as she walked to Zordon’s office, she glances at her friends and gave her a thumbs up.

“So… Who are you three? Her bandmates?” Aisha looked at Tommy, Emma, and Gia.

“Nope… Well I was in a band with Trini back in highschool, we were a good band. I played the drums, she was the backing vocals and guitarist.” Gia responded smiling at Aisha.

“Actually we’re here for emotional support.” Tommy answered as well.

“And we’re her bestfriends, so yeah.” Emma added.

“Nice.” Aisha said with a smile on her face.“Nerds.” Aisha rolled her eyes, continuing to do her job.

Trini enters Zordon’s office and closes the door behind her, Zordon turns his seat around to see the shorter girl has entered his office “Miss Gomez, glad you can make it. have a seat.” Trini walks up to Zordon’s desk and sat on a chair next to his table “Thank you Mr. Zordon.” Trini responded with a smile on her face placing the CD all the required documents she needed on Zordon’s desk. 

“So, how long have you been doing this music thing?” Zordon asked Trini.

“Since I was in college, but I had a band back in high school, It was an alternative rock band. And uh… I do the performing in the subway thing for seven years, since I graduated high school until now, to pay the rent and have extra money.” Trini answered smiling at Zordon “So how’d you find me?” 

“My secretary found you on soundcloud, and I listened to one of your songs, then boom! Now let me listen to this CD.” Zordon said opening the CD and inserting it in the CD player and pressing play.

TEN MINUTES LATER

Zordon took the CD out of the CD player “So… What are your thoughts?” Trini asked Zordon “I love it, the lyrics are catchy, the production of the music not great, but that’s fine, the sound quality is good overall, it’s amazing.” Zordon responded, smiling as he brought out a folder from his desk. “Once you sign, you’re a part of Zordon Records now.” Trini couldn’t believe her eyes that she’s going to be a part of a record company, she’s gonna be fulfilling her dreams as a singer, there is no going back now, Trini has been waiting for this opportunity forever. Trini grabs a pen from her bag and proceeds to sign the contract, “Welcome to Zordon Records Trini.” Zordon said bringing his hand out for Trini to shake. 

Outside Zordon’s office, Trini’s friends are still seated, the door opens and they saw Trini “Trini!” the three girls said in unison standing up running to their friend, and Aisha on the other hand looked at them confused and shocked. “How did it go?” Tommy asked. “It went well… and....” Trini answered.

“And?” Gia asked.

“SPIT IT OUT WOMAN!” Emma said shaking the short girl’s body.

“I signed the contract.” Trini answered again with a huge grin on her face.

“That means you’re a part of Zordon Records now?” Gia asked again and Trini nodded, the four girls screamed and did a group hug jumping up and down. Aisha clears her throat, grabbing the attention of the four ladies "What?" Gia looks at Aisha. "Keep it down." Then Aisha looks at Trini "Congrats." Then smiles, Trini gives a thumbs up to Aisha and the four girls left the building to celebrate, and by celebrating they’re doing game night tonight.


	11. PHONE CALL NO.2

Trini’s apartment, 12 mn

“Draw four!” Gia yelled as she placed the draw four card on the table, the three girls had mixed reactions.

“Are you kidding me?” Emma looked at the card on the table.

“I can’t believe you had the audacity Moran!” Tommy puts her hands up.

“Gia!” Trini hits Gia’s shoulder. 

“It’s the rules.” Gia told her friends, and all of a sudden, Trini’s phone rings and the phone call is from Kim. “Ooooh, Kim is calling you.” Tommy said looking at Trini’s phone, “I know, and I want you three to be quiet!” Trini told her friends as she picks up the phone.

Trini: “Hello?”

Kim: “Hey!”

Trini: “Hey Kim, What’s up?”

“You’re talking to Kim again?” Emma asks Trini, Trini looks at Emma and nodded as a response.

Kim: “Oh you know, nothing much. Did a photoshoot again-"

"Can you tell Kim I said hi?" Gia shouted, trying not to laugh "Later!" Trini responded.

"Kim, Trini told us that she wants to be dicked down by your-" Emma tried to finish her sentence but was stopped by Gia and Tommy, 

Kim: "You might want to go somewhere private."

Trini: "Yeah I will."

Trini stands up and went to her room for privacy. 

Trini closes the door and lies down on her bed, Kim is still on the line.

Trini: “Hello? Kim?”

Kim: “Yeah I am still here.” 

Trini: “Sorry for the commotion happening in the living room, like I said… Game night."

Kim: "Yeah, I get it. Also Kira told me that you were at Zordon Records earlier."

Trini: "Yeah, I was, because Mr. Zordon himself wanted to talk to me about… y'know, my music thingy."

Kim: “And?”

Trini: “I am now a part of the record label.”

Kim: “Like… It’s not a desk job?”

Trini: “Nope, not a desk job.”

Kim: “NO WAY! I am so proud of you!!!” 

Trini sits up straight and laughs.

Trini: “Thanks a lot, and all of a sudden someone texted me and told me they’re my manager. EVERYTHING IS HAPPENING ALL AT ONCE!”

Kim: "Who's the manager?"

Trini: "Some woman named Rita Repulsa."

Kim: “That’s so cool, also one more thing….” 

Trini: “What?”

Kim: “Are we still pushing through next week? The date?”

Trini: “Yeah… It’s a go, can’t wait to see you next week.”

Kim smiles as she heard Trini say that she's excited for next week 

Kim: “Me too, I can’t wait to see you too…” 

Then all of a sudden, Trini hears a knock on her door, it's Gia again and she's waiting for Trini “Sailor, are you still in the game or are you masturbating again?”

Trini: “I gotta go, Gia is looking for me.”

Kim: “Who is winning?”

Trini: “It was supposed to be me, until Gia places the draw four card. Anyways, see you tomorrow love ya bye!”

***THE PHONE CALL HAS ENDED***

Trini opens the door and looks at Gia “I am not masturbating.” She answered, Gia laughed putting her arm around Trini as they walk back to the living room “I know, if you were, you’d be moaning out Kim’s name…” Trini looks at Gia and hits her on the shoulder, Gia laughs “Just kidding!”

Meanwhile in Kim’s apartment, she smiles after hearing Trini say the L word to her before hanging up. “Yep, yes she’s gonna be the one I’ll marry… Well one day…” She looks at Alpha, her dog “What do you think buddy?” Alpha tilts his head. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 


	12. THE FIRST DATE AND THE FIRST KISS

Trini is nervous, she has never been on a date before and no one asked her out back then. Her hands? Sweaty, her posture? Isn’t proper. Her body language can tell that she’s nervous NERVOUS, Trini has her guitar with her and Tommy’s Vespa is parked outside. This will play out well, right? Trini hopes so. As Trini internally panics thinking about the possibilities how the date would end, she sees Kim walk up to where Trini is seated. Kim sits across Trini, putting her hand on her chin.

“Hey.” Kim greeted smiling at Trini, Trini then snaps back to reality to see Kim is already sitting across her. Looking at her, Kim looks so beautiful, so beautiful Trini wants to kiss her right now.

“Oh uhm… Hey!” Trini greeted back, smiling as well, but in an awkward manner. 

Kim looks at Trini, raising an eyebrow, tilting her head. "You alright?"

Trini nodded "Yeah… it's just, I've never been asked out on a date for a long time, the last time someone asked me out was prom." Trini nervously chuckled and Awkward silence between the both of them again, Kim nods at the statement Trini said. 

"I'm sorry if I look like a mess, did the subway thingy, ran some errands, went back to the apartment, grabbed my guitar, and uh… I had to borrow my roommate's vespa. Also you wanna go out for a ride?" Trini spoke confidently to Kim.

"Do you know how to drive a vespa? Or drive in general?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, my mom taught me how to drive." Trini stood up, grabbing her guitar and backpack "Let's go."

Kim stands up as well, Trini holds Kim's hand, leading her out of the coffee shop. As the two left the coffee shop, Trini and Kim hopped on the Vespa "Hold on tight Kim." She looks at the girl behind her as she started the scooter. Kim wraps her arms around Trini and rested her chin on the shorter girl's shoulder as she begins to drive. 

"Where are you taking me first?" Kim asked Trini.

"Central Park." She answered with a smile on her face as she makes a right.

Central Park, around 7:30 pm. 

Trini and Kim are sitting down on the grass, eating baguettes that Trini packed for the two of them. 

“Hey T.” Kim poked Trini’s arm, while she’s looking at the people who are still walking around.

“What?”

Click! Goes Kim’s camera, “Seriously?” Trini looked at Kim as Kim starts laughing. “Still pretty tho, but seriously… You’ve been singing for people that you don't know and we’re alone with random people walking around, so…” She puts an arm around Trini and moves her face closer, “Can you sing for me?” Kim asks.

Trini looks at Kim then looks away, chuckling “Okay.” She opens her guitar case and brings out her guitar “Finally, I missed your voice.” Kim sat properly as she looked at Trini. Trini clears her throat and took a deep breath as she starts plucking the strings of her guitar as she starts to sing ‘Cry’ by Mandy Moore, 

“ _ I'll always remember _

_ It was late afternoon _

_ It lasted forever _

_ And ended so soon _

_ You were all by yourself _

_ Staring up at a dark gray sky _

_ I was changed  _

_ In places no one will find _

_ All your feelings so deep inside _

_ That forever was in your eyes _

_ The moment I saw you cry _

_ Oh… The moment I saw you cry _ .” 

As Trini finished singing, she smiled at Kim and Kim smiled back as they both laughed. “That was beautiful….” Kim clapped her hands "Thanks a lot." Trini lies down, staring at the sky.

“No problem." Kim looks at Trini lying down.

“I love looking at the sky you know? It’s hella cool, especially at night.” Trini stated, “You’re right…” Kim lies down next to Trini. “Hey Kim, can I like... rest my head on your chest?” The shorter girl asked her date “Sure, I don’t mind.” Kim responded with a smile on her face, Trini moves a little closer and rests her head on Kim’s chest, feeling her heartbeat.

“Thank God the stars are out tonight, they are so pretty.” Kim said as Trini is looking at her, admiring the taller girl’s looks, then she looks at the sky again.

“Yeah, sadly some of them are not showing up, this might sound dumb but my mom said that when another star shows up, it says that someone has finally passed away. And when it’s shining down on you, that said star is like watching over you or something.” Trini said then laughed.

Kim looks at Trini and they both smile at each other like they’re a couple or something, “You wanna go somewhere else?” Trini asked, snapping back to reality.

“Sure.” Kim responded.

After an extended hour the stargazing and a conversation about stars, they head to Time Square like they were tourists. Kim taking photos of Time Square and Taking stolen photos of Trini, then there was a band playing What a Feeling by One Direction which turns out to be Trini’s favorite song, “Wait! That’s my favorite One Direction song.” Trini starts dancing along looking at Kim “C’mon, let’s dance.” Trini puts her guitar down "I am not a dancer." Kim told Trini and grabs her hand pulling her to the dance floor as they danced along. It was an amazing night.

A FEW HOURS LATER 

Trini drops Kim off “Hey I had a fun time today.” Kim held both of Trini’s hands, staring into her eyes. “Me too, thanks a lot.” Trini looked at her hands and back at Kim. She wants to kiss Kim at this very moment and Kim wants to kiss Trini as well, life is too short anyways. 

Kim cups Trini’s face pulling her in for a kiss, as their lips crashed on to each other, it was synced by the rain pouring down on them, Trini’s eyes widened when the taller girl kissed her on the lips, Oh my God this is literally happening, a girl she just met a few weeks ago is kissing her on the lips, no thoughts, head empty. Trini decides to go for it and pulls Kim closer, kissing her back. Kim deepens the kiss, putting her hands on the shorter girl’s waist. Trini pulls away and the both chuckle, “Drive safe.” Kim smiles at Trini patting her on the shoulder “You know I will.” Trini smiled at Kim kissing her again before she left.

As Trini arrives at the parking lot of her apartment building, to park Tommy’s vespa . 

Trini’s apartment, 10 pm.

Trini knocks on the door, thank God the three of them are still awake. Emma opens the door to see Trini looking like a soggy noodle “Trini what the hell happened to you?” Emma asked the shorter girl in a very motherly tone, “The best thing that has ever happened to me!” Trini stepped in the apartment “Which I’ll tell later because I look like I swam in the Hudson river, also Tommy your vespa is okay!.” She said heading to her bedroom, then to the bathroom. 

A few minutes has passed, Trini is now wearing more comfortable clothes. Preferably some sweatpants and an oversized shirt. 

“So how’d the date go?” Gia asked her best friend.

“It went well, we stargazed, I sang to her…. We danced and...” Trini still couldn’t get over the kiss, she lets out a sigh. 

“And?” Tommy asked raising a brow

“She kissed me.” Trini quietly said.

“I’m sorry she what?” Gia asked Trini again.

“SHE KISSED ME!!! KIM DEADASS KISSED ME!!!” Trini raised her voice, the three girls gasped “No way!” Tommy ran from the kitchen to the sofa “Yes way!” Trini responded. “How did it feel?” Gia asked Trini, “It felt nice, her lips were so soft and I want to kiss her again.” Trini answered. The rest of the night was basically Trini talking about her date with Kim, and Kim on the other hand is in bed, staring at the ceiling not over with the events that happened. 


	13. THE CONFESSION

It has been four days since Kim and Trini went on a date and has seen each other physically, the reason why they haven’t met up despite the fact that they both live in the same state and the same city was Trini being busy with things, she was busy with interviews and gigs that Rita has been booking her for the past few days. And Kim also had her share of being busy, photoshoots here, they need a photographer for a wedding there, over all the two are exhausted from their jobs, but they still have time to check on each other. 

Saturday, 8 am, Trini finally had a break from the studio shenanigans, she has been working on this collab with Kira since the day after her date with Kim. Trini grabs her phone and leaves the room, “Hey guys.” She greets her friends heading to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. As she was in the middle of putting bread in the toaster, her phone rings it’s a call from Kim. Trini picks her phone up and answers the call.

TRINI: “Hey Kim!” She greeted her in a cheery tone.

Kim on the other hand, is pacing back and forth her apartment, panicking, the reason why she wanted to call Trini is to tell her she likes her. 

KIM: “Trini, hey… Can I tell you something?”

TRINI: “Sure, what’s up?” 

Kim is trembling, tears start to form, this is a big move for her. She has only met this girl for two or three weeks, but she has to do it. Go big or go home as they say.

KIM: “I have been thinking about this for days now and I hope this doesn’t ruin our friendship and how we see each other and all.”

Trini tilts her head in confusion, what does it mean?

TRINI: “What makes you think about that? And I won’t be mad. I promise Kim.”

Kim finally settled on her couch, she takes a deep breath… and exhales.

KIM: “I know I have ended a five year relationship with someone, but I really need to get this off my chest.”

She can’t do it, she just can’t, she has known the consequences of confessing to someone, but deep in her guts, she can do it.

TRINI: “What is it?”

She’s about to say it in three, two, one...

KIM: “Trini, I like you…” 

Ding! “Trini your toast is done.” Emma said as she heard the toaster make a sound, but besides that… Kim finally confessed her feelings for Trini. 

TRINI: “Whut?”

KIM: “I am in love with you, I really want to be with you, ever since I saw you in the train station, everything changed, and I really love how your voice sounds, I love everything about you, your smile, your laugh, your personality. Everything, I am just so scared to tell you when I drove you home and all.”

Trini doesn’t know what to say, she likes Kim back, but she’s speechless at the moment.

TRINI: “Give me a moment will you?”

Trini puts the call on hold and then she begins to panic “Guys Kim likes me, what the hell am I supposed to tell her?” Trini said as she pulled the bread out of the toaster. 

“Say you like her back you idiot!” Gia told her.

“Yeah, that girl looks like a dead ass disney princess, GO AND TELL HER TRINI.” Tommy encouraged the short girl.

“But-” Trini tried to say something

“TELL HER YOU LIKE HER ALREADY.” The three girls said in unison.

“Okay okay!” Trini said and returned to the call.

KIM: “Hello? Trini? Are you there?”

TRINI: “Yeah I am here.”

KIM: “Look I am so sorry, it’s okay if you want to stay friends instead. I just fall in love too damn fast and I catch feelings easily-”

TRINI: “Hey, it’s alright… I know you like me, it was pretty obvious, you taking stolen photos of me, the time you said that the universe is saving me for you, you dropping the L word during our convos and all. Those were sweet moves of you, and surprise I like you back!”

Kim paused for a moment, Trini likes her back?!? 

KIM: “Whut?”

TRINI: “Yeah, I do like you. Since day one as well, and those songs that are posted on soundcloud? Those songs are about you.”

The three girls on the other hand, look at each other, surprised “She’s actually doing it.” Gia quietly said and Trini looks at her, chuckling.

KIM: “Wow… That’s uhm, that’s so sweet Trini. I really don’t know what to say.”

Trini looks at the three girls “Ask her THE QUESTION!” Tommy mouthed.

TRINI: “So uh…. Now we said that we like each other, does that mean we are dating?”

KIM: “Yeah…”

A smile formed on Kim’s face, nodding.

“We are…” Kim said.

Trini looks at her friends throwing a little dance party and laughs.

KIM: “Is there something funny?” 

TRINI: “Yeah, my roomies are just happy for me that I got a girlfriend, aka you.”

Kim laughs as well, she still can’t believe the fact that her and Trini are now a thing.

KIM: “You gotta keep those friends baby.”

Trini’s eyes widen when she heard Kim call baby, and she smiled, she’s in love IN LOVE.

Kim looks at the clock, she has to do some photoshoot in an hour, she frowns to think that she has to end the phone call with Trini.

KIM: “Oh God, I gotta go. Photographer duties, don’t worry I’ll be calling you tonight.”

TRINI: “Oh okay, have fun at work… Babe.” 

KIM: “You’re such a dork, anyways I gotta go now. For real.”

TRINI: “Bye, I love you.”

KIM: “I love you too.”

As the phone call ended, Trini lets out a pitched scream “I FREAKING DID IT!” Trini said jumping up and down “Hell yeah you did!” Gia and the others ran up to Trini for a group hug. 

Trini lightly shoves the three away “Dude we should go out and celebrate!” Emma suggested to Trini “Guys, it sounds like I just got engaged or something.” Trini responded as she ate her breakfast, “It’s just y’know a warm up.” Gia said.

“Well okay, drinks are on me!” Trini responded with a smile on her face.

MEANWHILE, at a restaurant

“You guys are a WHAT?!?”

“Yeah we are a thing now.” 

Kim and Kira are having lunch after the photoshoot that Kim did “So how did you tell her?” She asked Kim, Kim fixed her posture “Well, I was scared at first because she might avoid me for the rest of eternity. But hey, I managed to y’know tell her everything.” Kim answered, Kira took a sip of her water before asking another question.

“What did she say?” She asked.

“She likes me back, because I was being hella obvious. I swear to God I can talk about Trini for days without being awkward about it now.” Kim smiled, thinking about Trini again. 

“You know what Hart, I am proud of you.” Kira said patting her friend on the shoulder “I hope this relationship will treat you well.” The blonde continued to talk.

“Of course, she’ll treat me well. She’s a sweet person.” Kim mentioned to Kira.


	14. AFTER THE GIG

The Milano, 10 pm, three weeks later.

Trini finished her first ever gig that isn’t in the train stations, sure it was a big change for her. From performing for people passing by to a bar where there are people who are watching her, and she gets paid to do things like that. As Trini got off the stage, Rita Repulsa, her manager gave her a high five “That was a successful first gig right there kid.” Rita complimented the younger girl while Trini packs up her guitar. 

“Thanks Ms. Repulsa, I’ve done this countless times, but this made me nervous.” Trini sat next to Aisha and Kat, Aisha’s girlfriend. “Don’t worry kid, this is the beginning of a new era.” Rita said handing her drink “And don’t call me Ms. Repulsa, we’ve known each other for three weeks now kid call me Rita instead.” 

“Oh okay I am sorry Rita.” Trini apologized.

Rita pats the younger girl’s back “It’s all good kid.”

“Also about the thing about the new era… What do you mean?” Trini asked her manager.

“What she means is that your days singing in subway stations has ended, now it’s time for you to open a new book, which is this.” Aisha told Trini when all of a sudden, Trini’s friends walked or should I say ran up to her tackling her which made her almost fall from her chair, Aisha on the other hand, sighed and facepalmed. Kat looked at her girlfriend “Who’s that?” She asked.

“Trini’s friends.” Rita responded. 

Trini got off the chair and stood up instead, taking a swig from her drink, high fiving her friends.

“Yo! That was sick!” Gia placed her hands on Trini’s shoulders, Trini laughed “Thanks guys, I really appreciate that you guys showed up.” The shorter girl told her three tall friends “Of course, we told you several times that we’ll be your first stans.” Tommy patted Trini’s shoulder, the three girls look at Aisha and Gia waves at Aisha “Thought I would see the last of you three.” Aisha told Gia, Emma, and Tommy. 

“Too bad you’ll see us often when Trini invites us to her gigs.” Gia said.

“Then she’ll invite us to her shows in arenas.” Emma added

“Then she’ll bring us all around the world.” Tommy finally added.

“Yeah you’ll see them often and-” Trini was cut off when a pair of hands cover her eyes, “Kim, I know it’s you.” Trini smiled smelling the scent of Kim’s perfume. “You’re right.” Kim wraps her arms around Trini, kissing her and Trini kisses her back. Trini pulls away “That was a great set.” Kim rested her chin on Trini’s shoulder “Thank you so much.” Trini smiled and at the corner of her eye, she sees her mom, June and her father Francis “Wait, I have to introduce you to someone.” Trini told Kim grabbing her hand running up to her mom and dad. 

“Mom!” Trini called to grab her mother’s attention “Hey lil gremlin.” June greeted her daughter hugging her “So proud of you shortstack!” Francis joined in the little group hug “Thank you.” Trini pulled away from the two and glanced at Kim, “Mom, Dad, I want you to meet my girlfriend… Kim.” Trini introduced Kim to Francis and June. Kim smiled at waved at the two “Pleasure to meet you.” Kim shaked June’s hand with a smile on her face, “Nice to meet you too Kim.” June lets go of Kim’s hand.

After messing around with some random people, Kim and Trini settle in one area of the bar, the washroom. Trini was washing her hands and Kim is just leaning on the wall, staring at Trini. Trini turns around and raises a brow “What are you looking at?” Trini walked up to Kim “Just admiring the view.” Kim responded, staring at Trini from top to bottom, biting her lip. Trini smirked and looked at Kim in the eyes “You’re really hot.” Trini moved a little closer to kiss Kim when all of a sudden, Aisha opens the door, she pauses “Oh sorry to interrupt you two, I’ll be washing my hands.” Aisha said walking to the sink.

“Oh it’s okay, take your time.” Kim told Aisha “Thank you!” Aisha responded, Kim then looks at Trini “Do you want to head back to my place?” Kim asked her girlfriend. 

“Sure, why not?” Trini answered “I am done washing my hands, now you guys can make out in peace! Aisha Campbell out!” Aisha said out loud leaving the washroom, 

Trini and Kim looks at each other for a while and exits the washroom a few seconds later. Trini grabs her guitar and then proceeds to leave the area with Kim, Kim calls for an uber and they head to her apartment for some ““fun””.


	15. THE FIRST TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay y'all, this contains NSFW content, so if you're underage, I advice you shouldn't read this. But if you're a badass, a bad bitch, and you don't care about rules and if you're comfortable with reading smut, go ahead and Happy Reading! Now will you excuse me, I will bleach my eyeballs.

Kim's apartment, 11 pm, the bedroom.

Kim pins Trini against the wall, pulling her in for a kiss, Trini kisses her back running her fingers through Kim's hair and Kim's hands are under Trini's shirt, Kim starts squeezing the shorter girl's breasts making her moan between kisses. Kim pulls away and takes Trini's shirt and bra off, then continued to kiss the shorter girl. "Get on the bed, now." Kim told Trini, Trini smiles at Kim and sits on the bed taking her shoes off. Kim walks up to Trini and pins the shorter girl down, sitting on top of her, kissing Trini. She proceeds to kiss Trini's neck making her moan quietly, Kim chuckled at the sound she made, “It’s getting hot in here huh?” Kim said unbuttoning her own top, throwing it somewhere.

“Yeah, it is.” Trini responded, taking Kim’s bra off, caressing Kim’s breasts, making the taller girl moan and throw her head back. The couple continues to have a heated make out session, Trini starts moaning between kisses as Kim grinds on her and everything starts to heat up.

Kim leaves marks and kisses on Trini’s neck and chest, she looks at Trini, squirming and grabbing on Kim’s bedsheets. Kim chuckled and caressed Trini’s breasts, squeezing them once more and pinching her nipples. “Jesus, FUCK!” Trini exclaimed, burying her face on one of Kim’s pillows. “Are your nipples sensitive?” Kim asked Trini while she unbuttons Trini’s jeans, Trini nods in response “Yeah, one of my very sensitive places- Oh my fucking God!” Trini gasped as a reaction to Kim sucking and licking on her nipple. Trini can feel herself getting wetter every second with the things that Kim is doing to her, Kim pulls down Trini’s pants and throws it on the floor. 

Kim slides her hand down Trini’s soaked underwear and starts to tease her throbbing yet sensitive clit, Trini throws her head back, letting out a moan. "Wow, you're so wet for me." Kim whispered taking her hand out.

“Stay there.” Kim told Trini walking away from her, Kim opens her drawer and pulls out a strap-on that has a 7 inch long dildo attached to it Trini's eyes widened to see the thing that Kim's holding. "Is this your first time?" Kim asked Trini while she's taking her pants off and putting on the harness, Trini nods "Yeah." She spoke. 

Kim smirked and pulled the shorter female close to her "Okay, I'll be gentle alright?" Kim said pulling Trini's underwear down 

"Okay." Trini responded and nods.

Kim smiles and slides the dildo inside Trini’s entrance, Trini lets out a gasp and bites on her lower lip “God, you’re tight, but you’re so fucking wet.” Kim muttered as she begins to thrust slowly, yet they're somewhat hard and deep. “God damn it.” The shorter girl moaned quietly, digging her nails down Kim’s back. "Kim..." Trini moaned as the taller girl leaves marks on her neck, Kim looks up "Yeah?" She asked giving Trini's breasts a squeeze. "Faster... Please." Trini begged.

Kim starts to pick up the pace by thrusting faster, making the bed creak. 

"Fuck, Kim, yes don't stop." Trini cried out, holding on to the head board of Kim's bed. Kim starts to thrust harder and faster "Oh God, you're so fucking hot when you do that." Kim groaned and kept on thrusting and thrusting then she stops and pulls the dildo out of Trini’s entrance. 

“Go on all fours for me.” Kim commanded the shorter girl, Trini goes on all fours and Kim slides the dildo back inside Trini’s now dripping entrance and proceeds to thrust at a fast pace, Trini grabs on the bed sheets once more and buries her head down the pillow letting out muffled yet loud moans. Kim uses her free hand to rub Trini’s clit and syncs it with her movements, “Oh fuck, this feels so fucking good.” Trini moaned out.

Trini can feel herself on the edge, her walls begin to tighten, she’s about to approach climax “Kim oh my fucking God!” Trini lets out a loud moan as she came. Sure Trini has had some good orgasms when ever she masturbates, but this one… This was different. 

Her legs were shaking, she was breathing heavily, this one is probably by far the best orgasm Trini has ever had.

Kim pulls the dildo out of Trini’s entrance “Jesus Christ, that was so hot.” Kim responded taking the harness off, throwing it somewhere. And Kim lies down next to Trini, pulling up the covers to you know… Cover their bodies. “That felt great.” Trini mention looking at Kim, Kim chuckled wrapping her arms around Trini and Trini resting her head on Kim’s chest.

“I’m glad that you enjoyed it, also congrats on the gig earlier, you were good.” Kim said while playing with Trini’s hair, Trini smiles and looks up at Kim “Thanks.” The shorter girl responded then yawned. 

“I am tired.” Trini muttered.

“Then go to sleep.” Kim answered.

“I will.” Trini said “I love you Kim.” She added before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

“I love you too.” Kim responded, and a few seconds later Kim falls asleep. 


End file.
